


Those Echoes of Tragedy

by McrTrashboat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Drug Use, Fundy has a crush on Dream, Kinks, M/M, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Smut, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McrTrashboat/pseuds/McrTrashboat
Summary: DreamxSapnap / DreamxGeorgeDream never had a family. He was passed around foster care homes before ending up at an all boys house that served as an orphanage in the middle of New York City. When he turned 14 the orphanage began to shut down, kicking out the kids that were going to age out anyways and they sent the rest of the others to group homes or foster parents. Dream didn't want to be part of the system anymore so he ran away, living on the streets until Wilbur found him sleeping under a bridge. He took Dream back to what used to be the boys home that he bought and kept all the aged out boys together.They created a family that Dream always needed even if he didn't know he ever needed a family in the first place.Now 18, Dream meets lots of people around the busy city.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 40





	1. Busy Cities Sleep for No One

"S-Sapnap, w-wait, it feels weird." I whined, gasping as he sucked harder on my nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. 

"But you're making cute sounds, I wanna hear more of them." He chuckled, moving his mouth to the other. I moaned loudly, my back arching off the bed as he kept teasing me. My head spun as I tried to get some sort of friction but he was just out of reach. 

"P-please... I think I'm ready." I choked out, his teasing finally stopped as he pulled away from my chest, trailing kissed up my neck. 

"Ready for what?" He asked, biting down lightly on my neck. 

"Don't make me say it again..." I mumbled, my cheeks burning as he moved to another spot. I could only imagine how marked up my chest and neck were at this point. 

"I won't know what you need unless you tell me, Dreamie." He purred, his hands slowly inching downwards, landing on my waist. I whimpered, trembling slightly as I gathered my thoughts. 

"I... I'm ready for your..." I trailed off once more, gasping as he grabbed my thighs and forced them apart. 

"Come on now... just say it, Dream, I know you can." He chuckled, hands stopping just above where I wanted him to touch. I whimpered, my mind slowly giving in as he stared at me with those dark, lust filled eyes. He knew every button to push to get me to break. He knew me better than myself...

"I'm ready for your cock... please, Sap, I need you." I begged now, my head feeling fuzzy as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. 

"That's a good boy." He grinned, licking a strip up my dick before taking me into is mouth. I moaned loudly, clawing at the sheets as he sucked, rolling his tongue over the tip. My hand making it's way to his hair but before I could grab a hold of the brown locks he was pinning my hands down. I whimpered, staring down at him pleadingly. Sapnap stared right back, hollowing his cheeks before pulling off. 

"Remember your place." He tutted, letting go of my wrists as he got the lube. 

"Sorry..." I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Hey, doll, look at me." Sapnap ordered, causing me to look up at him. "I wanna see your pretty face as I stretch you open. How long has it been? A few days?" He hummed, running his fingers over my hole causing a shiver to go up my spine. 

"Y-yeah... four days..." I said, my thighs already trembling as he slid the finger all the way in. 

"You haven't played with yourself." He pointed out, sliding a second finger in soon after, stretching me slowly. 

"No... b-been... busy..." I panted, moaning as he began to jerk me off slowly. 

"Too busy?" Sapnap mumbled. "Little Dreamie must be so eager to come then?" And with that he gave a harsh jab to my prostrate making me squeal. 

"Y-yes! Yes, Sapnap!" I whined, my bottom lip trembling. "Please, I need it." 

"You need it? I think you can do better, baby boy." He chuckled, watching my squirm. The nicknames making my heart squeeze, pleasure coursing through my veins. 

"Please, I've been good, please, Sapnap, please. I'll do anything you want, I promise." I begged, moaning as he added a third finger, pushing them as deep as they could go. It felt so good but I wanted more. He knew I needed more. 

"That's it, Dream, you wanna let go? You can let go." He purred, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"Nick!" I moaned, coming all over my stomach and chest with a shout. 

"That's it, that's a good boy." He grinned, pulling his fingers out causing me to whimper at the empty feeling. I panted softly, my heart racing as he lined up and pushed in. The slight burn had my thighs shaking from overstimulation. "You're doing so good, gonna fill you up, you want that, don't you, Dream?" 

"Yes, please..." I moaned, gasping as he stayed flush against my ass, his cock all the way inside I could feel it in my belly. "I-I feel it here." I mumbled, pressing against my stomach. 

Sapnap seemed to like that very much as he pulled out until the tip was just barley in before ramming forward making me scream out. He began kissing and sucking at my neck again, his pace fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping filled with my moans and his grunts. My back arching as I grabbed on to anything that I could which just happened to be Sapnap's hair, tugging on the strands he bit down on my collar bone. 

Normally he would pin my arms down or handcuff me to the headboard but he didn't seem to mind this time. It seemed to spur him on more, his thrusts getting faster as I moaned, babbling helplessly as I felt myself get hard again. 

"Fuck, you're so hot, Dream, so fucking good." He groaned, sliding his hands over my thighs before lifting them up higher. My eyes widened as he went in even deeper. 

"Oh god... please, please... I-I'm gonna come." I moaned. Sapnap watched himself sliding in and out of me, my body squeezing around him every time he rammed into my prostate. His fingers digging into my skin, leaving bruises. 

"You wanna come?" He grunted, his thrusts were becoming erratic. I nodded, tears sliding down my face as he hit ever spot right. My mind too far gone to verbalize what I was gonna come. My body tensing as I came over my stomach, Sapnap muffling my moans as he kissed me. He came soon after, my insides becoming harm and wet as he road out his high, wiping my tears away gently. 

"Nick..." I mumbled softly, trembling as he held me close, soothing my whimpers as he pulled out. Cum leaking out of me. 

"Shh, it's okay, Dream, I got you." He soothed, kissing my forehead as I nuzzled my face against his chest. My body slowly relaxing and my heart rate went back to normal. Sapnap hummed softly, running his hand through my sweat dampened curls. "You still with me?" He asked softly after a long moment of silence. 

"Yeah..." I mumbled, looking up at him with a shy smile. 

"I'll get a towel to clean us up." Sapnap said, slowly getting out of bed, I watched him go to his bathroom, hearing the water turn on as I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth and softness of his bed. He came back at some point, cleaning me off gently. 

"Thanks." I mumbled sleepily, watching him get back into bed. I instantly wrapping my weak limbs around him. He chucked softly, I felt the rumble in his chest. 

"Get some rest, Dream." He said softly, watching as I drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~

I woke up laying on top of Sapnap, my head resting on his chest and his arms tightly around me. I yawned softly, looking at him for a few moments before wiggling my way out of his grip so I could use the bathroom and get something to drink. 

"Sleeping past noon..." I mumbled when I saw the time, going through Sapnap's apartment as I went through my morning routine. Splashing some cold water on my face and finding my clothes scattered throughout the living space. "How'd my socks get on top of the fridge?" I said to myself, shaking my head as I pulled them on. 

I got dressed in my jeans and hoodie before making myself a sandwich. Sapnap waking a good hour after me, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind as he rested his chin on my shoulder to look at the book I was reading. 

"Good morning." I said, receiving a mumble in response. "Want me to make you a sandwich?" I asked, he nodded and let go of me. I got up, going to the fridge and making him food. I set it in front of him, watching him eat. "I should get going..." I said softly making him stop. 

"You don't wanna hang out here? You know you're always welcome." Sapnap said with a smile. 

"I know... it's just that I shouldn't... overstay my welcome." I said, grabbing my bag. 

"You're always welcome here, your know where the key is." He said, getting up from his spot, grabbing the strap of my backpack as I pulled my shoes on. "Come back tonight, I can get us a pizza." 

"Okay, I'll be here around... 7." I said, his hand falling to his side. 

"See you then. Bye." He said, watching me leave. Once out of the apartment building I began making my way through the busy streets. People didn't spare me a glance as I walked, gripping my backpack straps tightly. It took awhile to get to my home, most of the lights were off to save power as I went around back. Hopping the fence I went to the back door and opened it.


	2. Feelings are Confusing

"Hey, Dream." Wilbur said as I entered, kicking my shoes off. 

"Hey." I smiled, hanging my backpack on the hook next to the door. 

"You didn't come home last night. Did you sleep over at Sapnap's?" He asked, following me to the living room. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back over there tonight for pizza." I said, plopping myself down next to Bad and Skeppy on the couch who were definitely not cuddling. 

"Hi, Dream." Both boys greeted. I waved my hand in greeting, Wilbur perching himself on the arm rest next to me. 

"You spend a lot of time with him." Wilbur pointed out making me shrug as I tried to watch tv. "He's nice... oh, Techno told me to tell you... wait, what did he tell me... uh... he said..." Wilbur rambled, trying to remember. 

"He said that it's your turn doing laundry." Bad said causing me to groan. 

"But isn't it Tommy's turn?" I whined, Wilbur shaking his head. 

"Tommy did the laundry last time with Tubbo." Skeppy pointed out. 

"Fine... everyone give me your dirty clothes now then." I huffed, everyone scattering to get their laundry. I waited, watching them bring piles of clothes from their rooms. "Really? How many outfit changes do you do a day?" I groaned, sorting through it all and began washing the lighter things to get most of it out of the way. 

"Thanks, Dream!" They all called, going back to whatever they were doing. I rolled my eyes, doing the laundry for the next three hours. The old washer and dryer surprisingly keeping up with all the laundry we did each week. 

"So... did Sapnap ask you out yet?" Wilbur asked, popping up behind me out of nowhere. I gasped, spinning as I grinned my chest tightly. 

"We need to put a bell on you." I mumbled, my heart rate calming down as I processed what he said. "No... he didn't... why would you?" I mumbled, cheeks red. 

"Your neck is covered in hickeys, Dream. You spend most nights at his place. He obviously likes you." Wilbur said, sitting on the counter as he watched me. 

"He's a busy guy, he doesn't have time for a relationship... and I just... I don't know... I don't even know if I can feel something like that for someone." I admitted softly, holding a random hoodie in my hands as I hung it on the drying rack. 

"Feel something? Have you asked him about a relationship?" Wilbur asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"Love... I don't know what that feels like. And I can't ask him that..." I said, feeling cold all of a sudden. 

"Feeling are hard to understand, Dream. I think maybe if you like Sapnap you should tell him how you feel. What's the harm in that?" Wilbur smiled. 

"What if he says no and doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? So many things could go wrong." I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm gonna go take a shower... if the dryer goes off can you take the clothes out and put the others in?" I asked. 

"Sure... just think about what I said. If Sapnap cares about you no matter what he says it won't end badly." He assured. I nodded and left, grabbing my backpack before heading up the stairs. I went to my room, dropping my bag off there before going to the bathroom. I got into the shower, thinking about everything that Wilbur had told me a few times before today. I never knew how I really felt most of the time. I didn't want Sapnap to hate me if I asked him out. Do I even like him in that way?

I sighed, leaning against the tile wall, letting the water wash over me. Maybe I shouldn't ask. We had a friends with benefits kind of deal going on. I've known him since I was a kid, the benefits part has been going on for awhile now. I shook my head, cleaning myself before getting out, getting into some sweatpants and another hoodie, carrying my dirty clothes and towel down to wash. 

"Dream, do you want anything special from the store?" Wilbur asked, most of them were gathered around the table as Wilbur wrote down the shopping list. 

"No... I'm good with anything." I said, going to the laundry room to finish up. 

"Dream, do you know where my bee shirt went?" Tubbo asked, running into the room with Tommy close behind. 

"Yeah, it's right here." I said, pulling it out of a laundry basket. "All clean." 

"Thanks, Dream!" Tubbo smiled happily, taking the shirt and running off with it. 

"It looks like a cat attacked your neck." Tommy said making me blush slightly and pull my collar of my hoodie up more. 

"It's an allergic reaction." I mumbled, turning back to the laundry. 

"To what?" He asked, coming over and poking my side. 

"I don't have time to play, Tommy, go see if Wilbur needs help." I said, Tommy messing with me for a bit longer as he kept asking what I was allergic too but since I was ignoring him he gave up and left. I sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. I'll have to get going soon. 

Once to the laundry was done I sorted out who's clothes were who's and brought them to everyone's rooms. Ranboo was sat alone in his room like usual, staring out the window. 

"Hey, bud, whatcha up to?" I asked, setting his small stack of clothes on his bed. 

"It's gonna rain soon." He said softly, mostly to himself before starting at me. "Just looking outside." 

"Oh yeah? I think Tommy and Tubbo are gonna play some videos games later, maybe you should join them." I said. 

"Maybe..." He shrugged before looking outside again. I left him room and went to Techno's room. He wasn't there which didn't surprise me. He was never here. I set his clothes down, dropping off the rest of the clothes before heading back downstairs. 

"Hey, I'm gonna head out." I called, gripping my backpack straps tightly. 

"Bye, Dream!"

"Bye!"

"Be safe!"

They all called out their goodbyes. I smiled, leaving and heading down the road that was slightly not as busy as earlier. I passed the bus stops, subway station entrances, stores, people, groups of teens hanging out, my eyes fixed firmly on the sidewalk in front of me. A rumble of thunder sounding overhead making me go a bit faster. 

I knocked on Sapnap's door, hearing him call out that he would be there in a second. I smiled, rocking on my heals as I clasped my hands together in front of me. He unlocked and opened the door, letting me in. 

"Hey, you know, you could've let yourself in." He chuckled. His place smelled like pizza as I kicked my shoes off and set me bag down. 

"I know, I just like hearing you race to the door." I teased making him laugh softly. 

"Whatever you say, Dreamie, I got pepperoni pizza." He said, gesturing to the box on the coffee table in front of the tv. 

"My favorite." I grinned, plopping myself on his couch, seeing that he had a movie all ready to play. "We're gonna watch a movie too?" I asked curiously. 

"Yeah, I saw that I could rent this new movie I wanted to see and I think you'd like it too." He smiled and sat next to me, handing me a drink and plate. I smiled, getting myself food and leaning back, Sapnap getting comfortable before I leaned against his side, resting my head on his shoulder. The movie started and we watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, there’s more to come <3


	3. The Talk

We got through a good half of the movie before I was in Sapnap's lap, kissing him deeply as his hands trailed up my thighs and then under my hoodie. I breathed out deeply through my nose as his tongue slid against my own. 

"Wanna take this off?" He asked, tugging at the fabric. I nodded, pulling my hoodie off and moaning as he latching onto my neck, leaving more marks behind, his hands gripping my ass roughly. 

"M-maybe we should go to the... the bed?" I panted, whimpering as he licked over a nipple. 

"I think it would be really hot if you rode me on the couch." He mumbled against my chest, nibbling the sensitive flesh. 

"W-we need lube..." I said, Sapnap stopping for a second as he reached under the couch and pulled out a small bottle. He grinned at me mischievously. 

"I keep this stuff everywhere." He said, pulling my pants and boxers off. 

I blushed, his fingers easily sliding in due to last night's fun. A high pitched moan leaving my lips as he stretched me out, not having to do much before pulling his fingers out and pulling his pants down to his knees and slicked himself up. 

"Ride me, Dream." He purred darkly, my heart racing as I lined up before slowly sinking down, moaning at how deep he went. No matter how many times we did it it always felt so good. I griped onto his shoulders tightly, slowly moving upwards before sitting back down. Sapnap grunted softly, watching me with that lusty look. My body squeezing around him as I felt him twitch inside of me. 

"Sap... I-I..." I panted, biting my lip as he pushed his hips up to meet mine. 

"What, baby boy?" He asked, gripping my waist tightly. 

I gasped in surprise as he slammed me down, his dick leaving a slightly bulge in my belly. My head fell forward, resting against his shoulder as he did it again and again, drool pooling in my mouth and tears threatening to spill. 

"What were you gonna say?" He whispered into my ear, his voice deep and gruff making me whimper. 

"I-I... oh god... please, right there!" I moaned, my thoughts becoming all jumbled as I gave into everything he had to give me. 

"Tell me, baby, you gotta use your words." He hummed, slowing down until he had me seated fully on him, holding me still. He gently forced me to sit up, his hands cupping my face. "Tell me."

"W-why'd you stop?" I slurred, his thumb coming up to wipe my cheeks gently. 

"You were gonna tell me something." He prompted, staring at me expectedly. My cheeks began to burn as I came back to earth. 

"I don't remember..." I mumbled, squirming on top of him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, running his hands over my sides and then over my belly, pressing down slightly making me whined. 

"Y-yeah." I nodded, yelping as he started back up his brutal pace. I bounced on his lap, whining and moaning as I felt the white hot pleasure tightening in my gut. My mind feeling all fuzzy as I gripped his shoulders tightly, using them to help my tired thighs move me up and down on him. 

"Good boy... keep going, make those pretty sounds." He moaned, gripping my waist tightly as my back arched, his teeth gently running over my chest. I whimpered, reaching down to jerk myself off but he gripped my wrist, moving my hand away. 

"P-please, I-I'm so close..." I begged, whining as he gripped my ass roughly, squeezing the flesh before giving it a harsh slap. I gasped, whining loudly as the sharp pain had me squeezing around him before coming between us. My thighs trembly as they began to give out from under me. Sapnap held me up as he slammed into me a few times and then pulling out, pushing me to my knees on the floor as he jerked himself off fast. 

"Open your mouth." He ordered, grabbing a handful of my hair. I opened my mouth, staring up at him with watery eyes as he came into my mouth, some landing on my cheeks and chin. He panted softly, standing there for a few seconds before letting go of my hair. My whole body sagged slightly, my hands coming out to hold myself up. 

He cleaned us off and scooped me up, carrying me to his room and laying me in bed. I whimpered, watching as he pulled some boxers onto me. 

"Want a hoodie on?" He asked and I shook my head. Sapnap crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around my body. I sighed softly, nuzzling my face against his chest. "Get some sleep." 

"I... I actually wanted to ask you something." I said softly, the only light in the room came from behind the close blinds. 

"Shoot."

"Do you... like me?" I asked. 

"Yeah, Dream, I like you." He chuckled softly. 

"I mean, like like me..." I mumbled, my face burning. 

"Like a... boyfriend?" He asked, his grip around me tightening. 

"Yeah..." I said, glancing up at him. 

"I... Don't know... do you like me like that?" He asked. 

"I don't know either." I admitted, feeling a little better for finally asking. 

"Let's just sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow." Sapnap said softly and I nodded, closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep.   
~~~~~

When I woke up I was alone in bed meaning that Sapnap woke up before me which was surprising. I yawned, slowly getting out of bed. It was early, too early. 

"Hey, Dream, I made breakfast." Sapnap said when he saw me shuffling out of the bedroom. 

"You never cook." I said, pulling my hoodie on that was draped over the couch. 

"I know but... I thought I would today since you always make me stuff." He mumbled. I sat and watched him, thought from last night coming back to me. 

"This is about what I said last night?" I asked softly causing him to pause. 

"I mean... kind of I guess..." He said slowly, setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I began to eat slowly, watching him as he sat down and ate as well. The room falling into silence once more. 

Once done eating Sapnap went and took a shower. I sighed, finding my clothes and pulling them on. I need to shower when I get home. Maybe Wilbur got some more of that nice soap that smells like cookies...

"Hey, so uh... about what you said... I do like you. I like being around you, talking to you, holding you... but I don't really know about a relationship." Sapnap admitted as I stared at him, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"It's okay... it was dumb to ask. It's just... my friend thought it would be good to ask because... I don't know..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. 

"Dream, hey, look at me." He said, gently cupping my face to tilt my head back. "I don't want this to change our friendship, okay? We can stop the sex if it's easier for you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You're really my best friend and I want you to be happy." 

"Sapnap... thank you... you're really a great person." I smiled, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, letting me be the one to pull away first. "I like being around you too and... if we can just keep doing what we're doing I'm okay with it if you are." I said. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course. And if you ever wanna stop or not do it just say so." He chuckled before going to his bedroom to put some clothes on. Once he was dressed he walked me out of his building, telling me to come over anytime when he wasn't working. I nodded, giving him anything hug before leaving, feeling better that we both felt the same.


End file.
